Once in Love, Always in Love
by HaNpllfan
Summary: Aria left 6 months ago leaving behind everyone. Now Ezra has found her and she has a big secret. Will he love her no matter what?
1. You again

A/U I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**Chapter 1**

It had been 6 months since Aria had left home and moved to New York to attend NYU. She hadn't seen her friends or family since then nor had she seen the love of her life Ezra Fitz. When she had announced that she had got accepted to NYU Ezra was very supportive of her, he had told her to go and follow her dreams. This however meant leaving him behind. What he didn't know though was that Aria needed him now more than ever. About 3 months ago Aria was walking to her dorm room after a night out with some of her new friends, when she was attacked. She didn't know who attacked her or why, but she soon ended up in the hospital and now 3 months later she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone at all about what had happened and she felt so alone.

It was a Saturday morning and Aria was on her way to the library to study when she suddenly ran into someone, knocking her almost completely over and knocking all the books out of her hands.

"Geesh watch where you are going." Aria yelled picking up her books.

"Sorry." The man who knocked her over said. Helping her up, she then realized that she knew this man, she knew him very well. "Aria?" The man asked.

"Ezra? Wha, what are you doing here?" She asked him in disbelief.

"You know just taking in the city, actually I got a job offer at NYU so I thought I would check it out."

"NYU, that's um where I go."

"Really? I never knew where you went; I just assumed that you had gone far away."

"Yeah well I had always been attracted to New York so I decided to come and get away from everything."

"Including me?" Ezra asked hurt.

"No, no nothing like that. In fact I'm glad you are here. I've been going through a lot and I need someone right now." I said looking down at the ground.

"Like what?"

"I, I can't tell you right now, but just promise me that you won't leave without me talking to me." I said before hurrying down the street not even giving him a chance to follow me. Tears started running down my face as I realized that my love was back, but how would he take the news I had to tell him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Please review and give any suggestions as to where this story should go. This is my first Pretty Little Liars story.


	2. What Happened?

Ezra POV

What in the world was Aria talking about. What was wrong with her? What did she have to talk to him about? So many things were going through his mind. Why hadn't she talked to him since she left for college? He knew that they had broken up but there was definitely something bothering her and it had been for some time now. She also looked different but again he had no idea why.

Aria POV

What the heck was I going to tell Ezra? Oh by the way I'm pregnant, it's not what you think though so it's all ok. Yeah right, that wouldn't work. As soon as she said I'm pregnant he would walk away, go back to Rosewood, and never come back. He was the only one she could turn to, the only one she trusted. She decided that she had to call him and tell him everything and hope that he wouldn't give up on her. So she got out her phone and prayed that he still had the same number.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello? Aria?" Ezra said all at once.

"Hey. Sorry about running off on you earlier but I just needed time to collect my thoughts."

"Aria what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know and I plan to but not over the phone I need to see you in person."

"Well when?"

"Tonight? My place? I'll text you the directions." Aria said fighting back tears.

"Of course. What time?"

"How about 7?"

"Works for me and Aria I still love you."

"I still love you too." Aria said with a smile before hanging up.

I can't wait till Ezra gets here, I'm just so anxious because I need to tell him and I want to get it over with. I have already dusted everything and mopped the floors and cooked us diner. If my mom knew I was doing all of this while I was pregnant she would have my hide for sure.

*Knock Knock*

Finally he was here.

"Come in." I said when I saw him at the door.

"Thanks, I wasn't really sure if I should bring something so I brought doughnuts." He said nervously which made me giggle.

"That is actually amazing of you." I said knowing that any kind of food would make you my best friend right about now.

"Aria just tell me what's wrong, I can clearly tell that you are upset but please tell me what it wrong ."

"Fine, but please first sit down." They both sat on Ruthie's bed in her dorm room. She had a big double room because her roommate moved out after only a few weeks in college. "Well 3 months ago I was walking back from hanging out with some of my college friends and I didn't think anything about walking home alone. I guess I always did it back in Rosewood so why not do it now. Well that was stupid because I got attacked." She stopped fighting back tears.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Well yes and no. I don't really remember much about that night after the guy raped me. I woke up in the hospital where they told me that some homeless lady saw me laying on the ground bleeding. I was in the hospital for a few days and then they let me come back to my dorm. I thought everything was ok until about a month ago I got sick everyday for a few days so I went to the school nurse and they said I was pregnant." Aria now was sobbing as she finished her story. Ezra soon took her in a warm embrace and hugged her for what seemed like forever.

"Do they know did this to you?" Ezra finally asked a few minutes later.

"No, they said the chances of them finding him are like 1 in a million so I should just move on with my life."

"Aria, I just want you to know that I am here for you. I know that this isn't easy for you especially being in a place that you don't really know and being in your first year of college."

"Thank you so much, I was afraid that you would be mad at me for telling you I was pregnant and it not be your child." I told him still in his embrace. I hadn't felt this safe in months.

"It will be, maybe not biologically but it will have just as much love as if it were mine."

"I love you so much Ezra." I told him snuggling into his chest and enjoying feeling safe.

"I love you too."


	3. Meeting

Tonight was so much to take in. when I went to go see Aria I thought she would say she had moved on or she had a bad break up but I was not prepared for what she told me. I just don't get how she could have gone through this alone for the last 3 months. I didn't know what to do. I mean I wanted to be there for her but what about my job and her schooling. I just felt like there was so much stuff we still needed to figure out. I got out my phone and decided that we needed to meet and talk things over.

_Aria can we meet tomorrow to talk?_

_-E_

_Sure, what time?_

_-A_

_How about for breakfast and you pick the place._

_-E_

_Sounds good around 9 at that coffee shop on main._

_-A_

_Okay see you then, love you_

_-E_

_Love you too._

_-A_

I put my phone away and got onto my computer. I opened up some old files I hadn't looked at in months; on them were pictures of me and Aria. We used to take pictures all the time in case something ever happened that we couldn't see each other we would be able to have the other no matter what. I looked at the happiness and joy in her eyes as though she hadn't a care in the world they looked so much different then she looks now.Her joy and happiness of been taken over by sadness and fear, I just don't know who she is anymore. It's not that she changed on purpose but circumstances in her life made her change. I just hope that she realizes that she is amazing no matter what.

The next morning I got up early, I hadn't slept well the night before because there was so much going through my mind. I didn't want to believe that someone would actually hurt my Aria, the girl I loved. I was now sitting in the coffee shop when Aria walked in and spotted me.

"Sorry I'm late it's just that I couldn't find anything to wear, well that actually fit and I got sick and I don't even know." Aria said all in one breathe as she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay, don't worry about it and you look great by the way." I told her giving her a hug before we sat down.

"Thanks, I look horrible I mean I look like I have been crying, and I didn't get time to take a shower, and I look all chubby."

"Aria, you look fine now what do you want to eat."

"The better question is what don't I want to eat." She laughed.

This comment made him smile, he new that there was still some of that old Aria there somewhere he just had to get her to open up.

"Well get whatever you'd like it's on me." I told her.

"Well you may regret that here in a few minutes. I feel like all I do is eat, I didn't even know it was possible to be hungry all the time."

"Well I was a teenage boy at one point in time so I kind of have an idea, but the whole eating for two people thing well can't sympathize with you on that one."

"What would you guys like?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a coffee and a doughnut." I said

"I'll have a mocha 3 doughnuts and 2 muffins." Aria said looking kind of embarrassed. "I haven't eaten yet this morning I usually get sick about 4 or 5 times before I can eat."

"I'm sorry."

"Ezra there is nothing to be sorry about, just be thankful that you aren't a pregnant hormonal girl." She told me with a laugh. Soon the waitress came back with our breakfast and I couldn't believe how fast Aria ate, you would have thought that she was late for a meeting with the president.

"Is that good?" I asked her intrigued.

"Anything that is edible is good. At this rate by the time I am like 7 months pregnant I'm going to way like 500lbs."

"I doubt it, but no matter what you will look beautiful."

"So enough about my beauty or lack thereof, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, no matter what I will be there for you, but I think that we need to talk about our future."

"Okay, what about it?"

"Well first off are you going to finish school?"

"I want to; it just depends on how everything goes with the baby."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I want to; I just don't know how hard it will be to take care of it alone."

"You aren't alone, you have me and I'm sure if you ever talked to your parents or Mike or your friends they would be there for you."

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked taking her hand.

"Because, I feel so ashamed. I feel like I let them down, I went out and couldn't even make it on my own."

"Aria you did nothing, and I mean nothing wrong I know they will understand. Call them, talk to them, they deserve it."

"I know, I will, but not right now because I think if I did right this second I would like be too emotional to tell them. Ezra will you go with me this weekend and be there when I tell them? Please?"

"I would love to, but it has to be Friday evening because I have my interview at NYU in the morning."

"Ok sounds great, I have to go class calls and I can't afford to miss any class now considering that you never know what will happen." Aria said putting her hand on her stomach.

"I understand I'll call you later. I love you Aria really I do." I said standing and hugging her.

"I love you too." She told me before kissing me and hurrying away.

I can't even imagine what her family or friends will say. I just hope that they are there for her like she needs them to be.


	4. Going Home

Aria's POV

I hadn't thought about telling my parents, brother, or friends about this, I just assumed that they would all forget about me and move on with their lives. The only person I want and need in my life right now is Ezra, but he insists on us going home. I just want to rewind 6 months and redo everything.

*Ring Ring* I hear my phone ring and I look over and see that my brother is calling. I contemplate answering it, but decide to so that he won't think that something is wrong.

"Hello?" I say acting like it's no big deal.

"Hey Aria, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I know why you left, I mean mom and dad didn't like you with Mr. Fitz and all but why did you run away from me, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily?" Mike asked with a hurt in his voice.

"Mike I just had to get away from everything and I didn't run away from you guys I just needed a new start, which didn't turn out well at all."

"What are you talking about, Aria?"

"Mike, I can't tell you right this second, but I can and I will soon just be patient."

"Aria, please promise me that you will be okay."

"Mike I promise I will be okay and that soon enough you will know everything. I have to go now but I love you and please don't tell anyone you talked to me."

"I love you too and I won't say anything, for now."

"Thanks, bye." And with that I hung up the phone.

After I got off the phone with Mike I decided that I should probably pack some stuff for this weekend. I wasn't really sure what to pack because some things were starting not to fit the best. I just packed some nice dresses and some sweatpants and t-shirts and hoped that no one would notice anything till I was able to tell them everything. I decided that I should probably go and work on my homework now and get it out of the way before Friday.

*The Next Morning*

I guess I fell asleep doing my homework last night. I woke up to my phone going crazy from my alarm. I saw the time and realized that if I didn't get going I would be late for my only class on Thursdays. I quickly got up and put on a lose, flowing dress and got ready to leave. I heard my phone go off and saw a text from Ezra wanting to meet for lunch I quickly replied and ran to my class, making it just in the nick of time.

After class I started for the nice coffee shop that had been mine and Ezra's new meeting place. He was waiting for me when I walked in.

"How are you today?" Ezra asked as I sat down.

"Same old, same old. Tired, moody, and now scared to go back home."

"I promise it will be okay, you know your parents will support as will your friends."

"Mike called me last night." I blurted out.

"What did he have to say."

"You know the brotherly stuff like we miss you and care about you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That he would find out everything soon enough."

"Aria, now you know why we have to go home this weekend."

"I know, I know look I got to go I have to meet with my group for my Literature class I'll talk to you later. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I'll be by your dorm room about 2ish if that is good for you."

"It's great I'll see you tomorrow." I said and left.

I was on my way back to the college when I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I felt this way a lot lately and I guessed it was because what had happened. I felt scared all the time, it was just a thing that happened to me and I tried to ignore it, but I knew that it would never really go away. I finally got back to school and tried to push the fear out of my mind.

*The next day*

It was 1:45 and Ezra texted me to tell me that he was getting ready to leave. I gathered all of my stuff and waited for him to arrive. I heard a knock at the door and of course I automatically jumped that is pretty much what I did every time someone knocked on the door.

"You ready?" Ezra said as I opened the door.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you never really gave me a choice in the matter." I said grabbing my stuff.

A few hours later we arrived in Rosewood. I knew that I had to contact Mike first and let him know we were here and meet up with him first because he was the one I was least scared to see. We decided to meet up at Hollis Bar because we are pretty sure my parents won't be there.

"Mike, how are you?" I ask while running and giving him the biggest hug I have ever given him.

"I'm great how about?"

"Okay, I guess." I said fighting back tears.

"Aria, what's wrong?" he asks while we sit down.

"About 3 months after I moved to New York I was attacked and raped and now I am pregnant." I said not looking up. I then felt someone take my hand and look over to see Ezra sitting beside me; I had completely forgot he was there.

"Aria, I'm so sorry." Was all that Mike could say before he got out of his seat to hug me. I could see the look of sadness and anger in his eyes.

"It's okay there is nothing that anyone can do about it. I thought that you and mom and dad and my friends needed to know, well actually Ezra thought that, so we came here to tell you guys." I said.

"I'm glad you came we are all here to help you, you know that right?"

"I know and so is Ezra, I never meant to shut any of you out I just didn't know what to do so I ran away after high school, because I felt I had nowhere to go and now I need all of you more than ever."

"We will be here for you no matter what you do or go through." Ezra piped in putting his arm around me and bringing me into a reassuring hug.

Later that night we arrived at my parent's house. I was scared as to what they were going to say especially since Ezra was with me. Mike, Ezra, and I all walked up to the door where Mike let himself in. As soon as my parents walked in they walked over and hugged me. I actually thought they might cry. Soon after though they asked about a million questions. I soon told them the whole story about moving to New York, getting raped, and finding out I was pregnant. They weren't mad at all, furious at the guy but not at me. Dad just sat there running his hands through is hair and mom cried a bit.

"Mom, Dad I'm really tired can I just go to bed now?" I asked a few minutes later after we had gotten all caught up.

"Sure honey, and Ezra you can have the couch."

"Night mom, dad, Mike, and Ezra. I'll see all of you in the morning." I said before going upstairs. When I got upstairs I texted Ezra to tell him that I loved him and that until we told my parents we were together I couldn't kiss him in front of them, which he completely understood.

*downstairs*

"Ezra?"

"Yes ?"

"Please call me Ella and I wanted to thank you for how you have been treating Aria. I'm still not pleased with what happened when she was in high school but that is water under the bridge, the main thing is that she is safe when she is New York."

"Ella it's the least I can do, I really am in love with your daughter. I'm just going to take things slow I know she has been hurt and I want her to feel safe, so I am going to do whatever she wants me to as long as it makes her feel safe. "

"I know you love her and I thank you for all you are doing. Well I'm going to bed now I'll see you in the morning good night."

_Well I hoped you liked it, I know it is kind of boring now but I promise you it will get better. Please continue to review and if any of you like 7th heaven I have a great Marthie centered fanfic that I have also written. Thanks guys. xoxo


	5. Friends Always

The next morning Aria woke up to her usual morning sickness. As she was running to the bathroom, her mother heard her and came in to help her out. It was nice for someone to be there for he when she got sick.

"Thanks mom." Aria said.

"Oh sweetie, its fine I know it makes it a little better when someone is there for you." Ella told her helping her up.

"It does, I hate going through all of this alone."

"Does Ezra ever help you?"

"He does but he is never there in the morning. I don't want him to see me like this so I make sure if we meet it's after I know I'll be sick." Aria told her mom fighting back tears.

"Honey I had a talk with him last night and I think that he would be there for you no matter what."

"I know but I just don't want him to throw his whole life away for me."

"Aria, as much as I didn't like you guys together in high school I'm pretty sure that no one could love you more than he does, just give him a chance."

"Mom are you telling me to let myself fall in love with Ezra Fitz?" Aria asked in complete shock.

"I guess I am honey. Just don't push him away." Ella said before heading downstairs.

Aria walked back into her room and looked through her clothes to find something to wear. Although it was still too early to really tell she was pregnant her clothes were becoming too small because of the extra weight that came with being pregnant and hungry all the time. Aria then went downstairs where all of her friends were waiting.

"Guys I didn't know you were going to be here." Aria said coming into the living room.

"We heard you were back in town well actually Mike told us you were back in town and that you had something to tell us." Hanna said while Aria glared Mike down.

"And we just wanted to make sure you were all right. We understood that you were scared about the future when you left but after 6 months of not contacting us we are worried." Spencer said.

"Guys a lot has happened I just don't know how to tell you." Aria said sitting down on the couch between Hanna and Emily.

"Aria just tell us, no matter what you are one of our best friends." Emily added taking Aria's hand.

Aria went on to tell her friends the story about her getting raped and being pregnant. Buy the end of the story they were all crying, well all the girls at least Ezra and Mike were just kind of sitting there not really sure what to do. A silence soon fell over the room as they all sat there and took in the events that had just happened.

"So." Aria said breaking the silence. "Get me filled in on your lives."

"Well I want to go first." Hanna jumped up saying. "I go to Hollis which is well boring, but the really exciting thing is that Caleb and I are getting an apartment together next semester."

"Wow that's great I'm so happy for you guys." Aria said smiling.

"Well I'm engaged." Spencer blurted out.

"What?" Aria literally yelled. "When did this happen?"

"Yeah when did this happen?" Both Emily and Hanna yelled.

"Last night." Spencer said sheepishly.

All four girls started hugging and gushing over Spencer's ring. Spencer told them about Toby's proposal and how surprised she was.

"So Em how about you?" Aria asked after they had all sat back down.

"Well Maya and I broke up right after you left, but you know I'm okay with it. I actually like this whole on my own thing." Emily replied.

"That's great Em. I'm so glad all of you guys are doing great." Aria said.

"So Aria, what are your plans with the baby?" Hanna asked.

"Right now adaption looks the best to me, but I haven't talked to anyone about it yet so I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do." Aria said. Ezra then looked up at her with a hurt look on his face and left the room. No one was really sure what just happened, but they all tried not to make anything of it. Aria knew Ezra well enough to know that something was wrong.

Aria followed him into the kitchen where she found him sitting at the table.

"Ezra what was that all about?" Aria asked a little angry.

"I'm sorry I just thought that we would raise the baby together, I told you I would be there for you, but I feel like you don't trust me." Ezra said with a hurt in his voice.

"I do trust you; it's just that I don't know if I can go through looking at a reminder of the worst night of my life. I just I don't know what I'm going to do at this specific time. I promise you though that no matter what, I want you by my side." Aria said grabbing Ezra's hand with tears going down her face.

"I'm sorry Aria I didn't mean to get upset with you; I just want you to make the right choice for you and not for me. And by the way I would not be throwing my life away for you."

"You heard me and my mom talking?" Aria asked.

"Yeah I didn't mean to overhear, but I heard you get sick and I wanted to make sure you were okay. And Aria you don't have to hide it from me when you get sick, I'll be there for you I promise." Ezra said embracing her in a hug.

"I know you will but how about for now we enjoy the rest of the time we have left in Rosewood with my family and friends."

"Anything for you you."Ezra told Aria before he kissed her.

After a whole day full of everything from shopping to going to one of Mike's games Aria was exhausted. She hadn't realized how being pregnant would put a damper on her life like this. They all had dinner together and even watched a movie, The Notebook of course. It made them all laugh when Aria's pregnancy hormones made her cry throughout the entire movie. After all of her friends had left Aria fell asleep on the couch, when she started to scream and shake.

"Aria! Wake up!" Ezra yelled shaking her. Aria awoke crying hysterically she looked and around and saw her brother and Ezra there. They both looked so scared.

"What happened?" Aria asked.

"You fell asleep and all of a sudden you started stirring and yelling 'Don't touch me, get away from me." Ezra told her. Holding her now in his arms as tears ran down her face.

"I dream of him all the time. That night replays over in my head every time I try to sleep. I just can't get away from him no matter what I do." Aria said still crying.

"Aria, honey it's okay I'm here now and Mike is here and you aren't alone." Ezra said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tell you what, why don't you try to sleep right here in my arms and see if you feel any safe."

"Okay." Aria said cuddling into Ezra. Aria soon fell asleep while Mike and Ezra sat watching a game on TV making sure that Aria got some sleep.

*the next morning*

"Aria, wake up." Ezra said nudging her.

"I'm up. Did you sleep sitting up like that all night?" Aria asked concerned.

"Yeah but I sleep great knowing that you felt safe and was actually getting sleep." Ezra said.

"You are too sweet. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Aria said giving him a kiss.

"I don't know but I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the morning went by fast as Aria and Ezra packed their stuff and met the girls one last time for lunch. Aria was having a great day because she slept through the night and didn't get sick that morning. When it was finally time to leave though all of her pregnancy hormones kicked in.

"Mom I'm going to miss you so much." Aria said crying.

"Honey you know you can come home anytime." Ella said hugging her.

"I know, but I have to finish this school thing out."

"I know, but promise me you will call more often and visit more." Ella said.

"I promise. And dad thanks for not killing Ezra. I love you daddy." Aria said hugging her dad.

"Hey I like the man now that he's not your teacher. Thanks Ezra for being there for my little girl." Byron said shaking Ezra's hand.

"Anytime sir." Ezra said back.

"Mike, be good and keep me updated on all things Rosewood." Aria said hugging her brother.

"I will." Mike said back to her.

Aria and Ezra left her house hand-in-hand to his car. They started their long journey back to New York. They didn't say much on the way back mostly because Aria slept most of the way. When they were almost there Ezra finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, when and where?" Aria asked as they were pulling up to her dorm.

"How about 7 and at that nice French restaurant over by the bay." Ezra said holding her hand.

"Th, the, the one called Le Bistro?" Aria asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah that one."

"Sorry I can't I got to go by." Aria said jerking her hand away. Before Ezra could get out of the car to go after her she was already in the building.

_Well I hope that, that was more exciting for you. What do you think about adoption? Not sure which way to go with that but we shall see. Remember R&R.

xoxo


	6. I'll Always be There

After Ezra had dropped off Aria she went running to her room. She made it into her room before she started crying uncontrollably. She was upset that she had hurt Ezra, by running away from him when all he wanted to do was go out and eat. It was just so hard for her to go there; she hadn't been there since that night.

*ring ring*

Aria looked at the screen and saw that it was Ezra; she knew she couldn't ignore him or he would turn his car around and come right up to her room.

"Hello?" Aria said.

"Open your door." Is all that Ezra said in return. Aria walked over to the door and opened it to see Ezra standing there with a phone in his hand. "Aria we need to talk." He said walking past Aria and sitting down at her computer chair.

"We don't need to do anything." Aria said standing with her arms crossed.

"You need to stop pushing me away. I want to know why you ran away when I mentioned Le Bistro." Ezra said not moving from his seat.

"Fine you really want to know?" Aria said, Ezra nodded. "It was beside that restaurant that I was raped Ezra. It was in that alley that it happened and I have never been back. Every time someone asks me to go there to eat I make up some lame excuse so that I don't have to go back." Aria told him trying to hold back tears.

"Aria why did you not just tell me? You know thinking about it now I don't know much about that night." Ezra said standing now and looking Aria straight in the eyes.

"Did you ever think that it's something I would want to forget?" Aria said sitting down on her bed.

"Yes I did but I also thought that you would trust me enough to tell me." Ezra said still standing.

"I do more than anybody; it's just that I have never told anyone about that night."

"Well tonight is as good as any." Ezra said sitting down beside Aria.

"Fine. One Friday night a couple friends and I went out to eat and hang out, we were on our way home when I decided to see if Le Bistro was hiring. I told the others that I would see them later and then I left them. I went in and got a application and walked back out. It was about 9o'clock and I knew I shouldn't be in New York by myself this late at night, but I guess that I just thought it was like Rosewood and not to worry about it. I thought I heard footsteps behind me so I started walking faster when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and told me not to say anything or they would stab me. He held a knife to my throat and drug me down the alley. He pushed me to the ground and told me that if I went to the police he would kill me. Then he raped me and beat me some and left. I just laid there crying for a while till some random person found me and called 911. And now 3 months later I am here and pregnant and still as scared as I was that night." Aria said now crying.

"I don't know what to say." Ezra said wrapping Aria in his arms, shedding a few tears himself.

"Please don't say anything right now just hold me."

A few minutes went by as Aria cried away the fear and anger she had built up for 3 months. She knew now that she was free in a sense and it felt great.

"Ezra can I ask you a favor?" Aria said finally breaking the silence.

"Anything."

"Tomorrow I have an appointment to check on the baby and I don't really want to go alone and I was wondering if you would go with me?" Aria asked nervously.

"Of course what time is it?"

"10a.m."

"I'll be here."

"Thank you so much." Aria said kissing Ezra now. After a few minutes of making out Ezra left, Aria hadn't felt this happy in quite a few months and it felt great. She did some homework and then got ready for bed. She slept so peaceful and well for the first time in 3 months.

*the next morning*

Aria woke up about 8 with her lovely morning sickness; she knew her not getting sick the day before was too good to be true. She hated it but hoped and prayed that it would be over soon. Aria checked her e-mail and found a message from the adoption agency, which quickly brought down Aria's spirits, she still had no idea what she was going to do about the baby. Aria got ready for her doctor's appointment, she had no idea what to wear to of these things so she opted for a nice dress and some tights that still fit. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Ezra come in I'm almost ready." Aria said as she opened the door.

"You look great this morning." Ezra told her as he kissed her.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like it. I'm really nervous and I don't even know why."

"Well I'll be there for you so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Thanks. Let me just go get some make up on and change this dress it is very uncomfortable." Aria said as she stepped into the private bathroom she had in her dorm room. "Okay let's go." Aria said grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling out the door.

A few minutes later they were at the doctor's in the waiting room and Aria was filling out papers for the nurse.

"Man this is so annoying I hate filling out paper work." Aria said disgusted.

"I'm sorry."

"Aria Montgomery?" The Nurse called just then. Aria stood and grabbed Ezra's hand and drug him with her.

"Good morning Miss. Montgomery." Said the nurse once they had gotten inside the room. "If you would put on this gown and sit on the bed the doctor will be in, in a few minutes." Ezra left the room while Aria put on her gown and a few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Good morning how are you guys this morning?" The doctor asked. She was probably in her late 30's with blonde hair and a lot of makeup, but the kind of person that you felt you could be yourself around.

"Not too bad, just nervous." Aria said.

"Looking over your records I see that you were a victim of a rape, which complicates things a little. Have you had any added stress lately?"

"No not really I mean I guess I'm always on edge but it hasn't been that bad." Aria said.

"Well this is classified a high risk pregnancy because of the rape. Which means that you will need to come in more often for checkups and cut down any stress." The doctor told Aria. "Okay Miss Aria have why don't you lie down so we can have a look at your baby." The doctor told her. Aria laid down and lifted up her gown to reveal a small baby bump starting to appear.

"It may be a little cold." The doctor told her as she spread some gel on her stomach.

"Is that the baby?" Ezra asked looking at the screen, talking for the first time since the doctor had came in.

"It sure is. It appears that you are 15 weeks pregnant and in your second trimester. This basically means that any morning sickness should subside soon, but it also means that you will start to gain weight and your stomach will start to show more." The doctor said. "I am unable to tell whether it is a boy or a girl at this time but if you come back in a few weeks I should be able to let you know. Now do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"Not right now. Thank you." Aria said getting up. The doctor soon left the room as did Ezra as Aria got dressed again.

A few minutes later Aria and Ezra were in his car when Aria started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ezra said taking her hand.

"I don't know it's just a lot to take in. I mean in a few weeks I can find out if it's a boy or girl and I'm going to get fat. Then there's the whole it's a high risk pregnancy thing. I don't know anymore Ezra." Aria said crying now.

"It's okay Aria, I'm here." Ezra said hugging her. "Your pregnancy will be fine I promise. And you will look great no matter how much weight you gain." Ezra said immediately regretting it.

"But I don't want to gain weight." Aria said crying even more in Ezra's shirt.

"Let's go get some lunch."

"So you can make me fat Aria said."

"You are beautiful forget about everything for a few minutes and hold my hand and be happy." Ezra said kissing her.

"Ok." Aria said with a fake pout and a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**So I'm hoping that this is longer for some of you who asked. I didn't want to start another storyline till another chapter which will be up in the next few days. I also wanted some input on a boy or girl. I promise you that there will be some more drama and exciting stuff happening.**

**xoxo**


	7. You saved me

***Sorry I haven't updated for a while it's been busy with school and work. Hope this chapter is awesome for you guys. **

**** I don't own pll **

It had been a week since Aria's doctor's appointment and although Aria was getting bigger and moodier, she no longer had morning sickness. Ezra was there for her every step of the way. He would buy her whatever food she wanted and he was there for her through every mood swing she had.

Aria was now getting ready to enter her lab class for the first day of the new term. She entered the classroom and looked around at the already full classroom; she found a seat in the corner back of the room at an empty lab station. Aria was afraid that people would stare and whisper about her, because she was pretty sure that most people could tell she was pregnant, but to her surprise no one did. She was then interrupted from her thoughts by someone.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A guy about her age asked coming up to her.

"Oh, no it isn't please have a seat." Aria said scooting over. "I'm Aria by the way." She said reaching out her hand.

"I'm Brad, nice to meet you as well." Brad said shaking Aria's hand.

"Good Morning class I'm Mr. Fuller and welcome to Bio lab 101, I hope you had a very restful break because you won't get much rest after this class." The teacher said in front of the class.

"Oh great." Aria sighed.

"Man I knew I shouldn't have taken this class." Brad said to Aria.

After a brutal hour and half of a bunch of stuff that neither Aria nor Brad understood the class was finally over. Aria was getting ready to get up when Brad handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Aria asked.

"It's my number, and no I'm not hitting on you but I figured that if you don't understand this stuff as much as I don't then we may have to get together some time to study." Brad said to Aria. "I'll see you later." He said before leaving the room.

"See ya." Aria waved back. _

Aria was going to meet Ezra for lunch and she was sure glad that she was going to see him. She just couldn't shake this weird feeling she had ever since lab that someone was following her. She hadn't felt this paranoid since the night after she had gotten raped.

"Hey Aria." Ezra said coming up behind Aria causing her to jump and scream. "Are you okay?" Ezra asked giving her a hug.

"Yea I'm fine just really jumpy and paranoid today." Aria said pulling away.

"Why?" Ezra asked sitting down beside Aria on the bench in front of the café.

"I'm not really sure. Ever since my lab this morning I feel like someone is watching me, you know something is off." Aria shrugged.

"Well did something happen? Did someone make you uncomfortable?" Ezra asked reaching over and taking her hand.

"No, that's just it I don't know what it is." Aria said.

"Aria I'm sure it's just your hormones, they are all weird right now. I'll be here for you though don't worry."

"I know thanks. Now let's go eat before I eat your arm." Aria said grabbing Ezra's arm into the café.

"Geesh Aria I was coming, no need to kill me." Ezra laughed, pulling out Aria's seat.

Aria and Ezra ordered their food. When they heard the door open and Brad walked in.

"Hey Aria." Brad said coming up beside her.

"Hey Brad how are you?" Aria asked.

"Not bad just thought I would get some lunch."

"Yeah after that class anyone would need lunch." Aria laughed. "Oh by the way this is my boyfriend Ezra." Aria said motioning to Ezra who reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Brad." Ezra said shaking Brad's hand.

"You too, well I had better get going I have another class in 20 minutes. I'll see in class and see you around Ezra." Brad said before leaving.

"Well he seems as though he has a little crush on you." Ezra said half joking.

"Ezra calm down he's just my lab partner." Aria said holding Ezra's hand.

"I know I just don't want to lose you again."

"You won't believe me. If you are willing to be with me through all of this." Aria said pointing to her now visible baby bump. "Then I will never let you go."

After Aria and Ezra had gotten done eating they decided to drive around and just take in the sites of New York.

"Ezra there's someplace I need to stop and I can't do it alone so I was wondering if you would take me there." Aria asked Ezra.

"Le Bistro?" Ezra asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I just I really need to go and get over this fear I mean it's been like four months since it happened." Aria said fighting back tears.

A few minutes later Ezra drove down the street where Le Bistro was located. Aria instantly began to cry, she couldn't hold it in so she just let them fall. After a few minutes of crying she got out of the car and started to walk down the street with Ezra's arm around her. Once she got to the alley she stopped and started to shake.

"Aria, you don't have to do this." Ezra said tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"No, I have to. Maybe this is the reason why I am feeling all weird." Aria said. "Just give me a second."

"Whenever you are ready."

"Ok, just don't let go of me." Aria said as they started to walk down the alley.

All of sudden the whole night came back to Aria. The pushing and the screaming, her fear for her life. Then she remembered the only thing that she had thought about was Ezra he was the reason she fought for her life, the reason she made it this far.

"You saved me." Aria said,

"What?" Ezra asked confused.

"You're the reason I fought the guy off. I guess after he was done doing whatever he didn't want to hear me anymore so he just left. The entire time I was kicking at him and fighting him off I was thinking of you. I wanted to see you again so I fought for my life. Ezra you saved me." Aria said hugging Ezra close.

"Aria I don't know what to say." Ezra said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't say anything just kiss me. Let this moment be what I think about when I think about this place." Aria said now kissing Ezra under the moonlight.

******I know this isn't very long, but I wanted to introduce some things and also have a good fluffy Ezria scene. I promise the chapters will get longer. Hope you enjoyed.**

**xoxo**


	8. I warned you

Things had been going pretty good for Aria over the last few weeks. She and Ezra were spending a lot of time together making her forget even more her horrible past few months. Aria was doing good in school, although she had some problems in her lab class she had Brad who helped her a lot with what was going on.

Aria was getting ready for school which had become a big task for her. Being that she was close to five months pregnant it was getting really hard to find things that fit. She slept in Ezra's pajama pants and t-shirts and most of the time she wore dresses to school. This morning she found to be more difficult because she hadn't done laundry for over a week now. After trying on numerous items she settled on some yoga pants and one of Ezra's old Hollis t-shirts. She knew that she probably looked terrible but she didn't care at this point in time. She left her dorm and made her way towards the lab building.

"Hey." Someone said coming up behind her.

"Oh my gosh you scared me Brad." She said hitting him in the arm.

"I'm sorry." Brad said. "Why are you always so jumpy?"

"I just had a bad experience in the past and it still comes back to haunt me sometimes."

"Does it have anything to do with you being pregnant?" Brad asked her.

"Maybe, but how do you know it's not Ezra's?" Aria asked him defensively.

"He just seems kind of distant from the whole situation. I mean he never touches your stomach or tells anyone he's having a kid."

"Are you stalking me?" Aria asked.

"No, my sister was pregnant like a year ago and so I know what it's supposed to be like." Brad told her.

"Oh, well it's just something I don't like to talk about, so could we just go to class."

"Yeah sure." Brad told her.

Ezra and Aria were going to have dinner tonight for the first time at Le Bistro's. Aria was pretty nervous about it but she knew she had to go there sometime and what better time than with the love of her life.

*knock knock*

Aria went to her door and opened it to see a dozen red roses in her face.

"Does a Miss Aria Montgomery live here?" The voice said.

"Why yes sir, please come in." Aria said moving aside. "These are beautiful Ezra but you didn't have to do anything."

"For my favorite lady always." He said bending down and kissing her. "Now let's go."

When they got to restaurant Aria was hesitant about going in but once Ezra took her hand she knew she was going to be ok. They went into the restaurant and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Ezra asked.

"I'm fine and I will tell you if I'm not so please stop asking me." Aria said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I like it when you care." Aria said taking his hand.

"So how was your day?"

"It was ok. Brad asked me about why I was always so jumpy and I told him some of my story. I guess I just hate going over the story and I feel I don't know." Aria trailed off.

"I don't really like this Brad kid he just seems so 'in love' with you." Ezra said.

"Oh honey don't worry about it, believe me I don't like him like that at all in fact I find him a little weird."

"Aria you don't have to hang around him then."

"It's ok really, besides he's a good lab partner. Anyway what's new with you?"

"Well I have to go out of town for a few days."

"What? Why?" Aria asked now with a hint of anger.

"Aria I just found out today, I have to go back to Hollis and do a presentation for NYU's grad school program. I know that my job is here now but I really need to take this opportunity."

"I know you do. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, well I guess then we should make tonight a good night." Aria said very flirtatiously.

"I guess so." Ezra said kissing her.

"Hey guys how are you?" Brad said walking over to their table.

"Brad hey we're good how are you?" Aria said.

"I'm great just thought I'd get some food and do some homework."

"Would you like to join us?" Aria said much to the dismay of Ezra.

"No I've got homework to do but I'll see you in class tomorrow." Brad said before he went over to the corner table and sat down.

"Aria, why did you ask him to join us you know how I feel about him." Ezra asked after Brad had left the table.

"I want you guys to get to know each other. He's not such a bad guy."

The rest of the meal Aria and Ezra didn't say much to each other. Brad eventually left, which made Ezra very glad. The waitress came up and handed Aria a napkin. Aria opened it up and her heart almost stopped.

"Aria what's wrong?" Ezra asked taking her hand.

"Oh nothing Brad just wrote me a note to tell me that we have a test tomorrow. I forgot about it that's all." Aria said, lying.

"Are you sure you look like you have seen a ghost" Ezra asked her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine really. How about we go have that amazing night right now." Aria said before taking one last look at the note which read 'I told you not to tell anyone about that night you and your baby are no longer safe.' She then put it in her purse and grabbed Ezra's hand pulling him to his car.

Aria and Ezra arrived at her dorm room where they sat on her bed, just talking. It was good for them to just have some them time and not worry about school or work or anything at all.

"Ezra I love you so much." Aria said kissing him.

"I love you too but I think that your pregnancy hormones are going crazy." Ezra said kissing her back.

"You know I can't wait till we are married and I don't have to worry about these dumb curfew rules of this dorm." Aria said laying her head on Ezra.

"I know I hate it but I really must go now. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I'll only be gone for a few days, I'll be back by the weekend and we can have some fun." Ezra said giving Aria one last kiss.

After Ezra left Aria got out the note she had received at the restaurant. She knew it was a bad idea to go there in the first place but she knew Ezra wanted to so she did. How did her attacker find her? So many things were running through her head but she had to put them in the back of her mind for now because Ezra was doing something great for his career and she couldn't scare him.


	9. It was you?

Aria woke up the next morning dreading the next few days without Ezra. She went to the window and looked outside to the snow covered New York streets. The snow had come down all night and was at least 3 inches thick. Aria decided to check to make sure she still had her lab class. When she logged into her student account it read in big letters "NYU CLOSED TODAY DUE TO SNOW". She was very excited for not having class she had so much to do today.

Aria decided not to get dressed; she really liked staying Ezra's t-shirt and pajama pants she had stolen from him when her clothes started to not fit. She went through her dorm and started to clean up all the clutter that had accumulated over the semester. She then went to work on a 10 page paper that was due in a week. She then remembered the note that she had received the night before at the restaurant. She was so happy for Ezra that he was able to help his career but also the time that she needed him most he wasn't here.

Ezra went outside to get ready to go to Hollis when he noticed that there was no way he would be able to dig his car out of the snow. He then went on to call Hollis and explain to them what had happened. They of course were understanding but it didn't help him to feel any better. He decided to go back inside and get some more sleep before he started his journey the five miles to Aria's dorm.

*Knock Knock*

Aria jumped when she heard the knock on her door. She knew that it was probably one of the girls down the hall wanting to do something or her RA checking up on her. The RA had recently found out what had happened and was constantly coming to check on Aria, which really annoyed her.

"Who is it?" Aria asked.

"Brad, I thought we could work on some homework and stuff." He said. With that Aria got up and opened the door welcoming Brad into her room.

"Hey how are you?" Aria asked.

"Not too bad just was kind of bored so I thought we could get some homework out of the way."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea; I was bored as well Ezra went back to Rosewood for a business trip."

"Man I hope he got going before this storm hit they said it's the worst in years."

"I know I do too." Aria said looking through the window wishing he was holding her tight.

Ezra had been walking for what seemed like hours and he had only made it about 3 and a half miles. He decided to stop and warm up a bit at the local coffee shop. Once he was there he thought about calling Aria but decided against it because he figured she would still be asleep. He got his coffee and just chilled for a bit.

"So Aria I'm not trying to pry or anything but what happened?" Brad asked?

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the dad?"

"I don't honestly know, I was raped one night about 5 months ago."

"I'm so sorry." Brad told Aria in a way that was very unsettling to her.

"It's ok. Hey look Brad I think you should go now I mean I have to go take a shower and I'm not feeling the greatest." Aria said standing up.

"Aria we haven't started on our homework yet besides, we really need to talk." Brad said standing in front of her and the door.

Ezra was about a fourth a mile from Aria's dorm and as much as he wanted to surprise her, he decided against it because of how jumpy she had been lately. He decided to call her, but he got no answer. he then sent her a text message and kept on the rest of the way.

"Brad please just go now, we can talk later." Aria said stepping farther away from Brad.

"No I don't think you understand, you see I was there that night you were raped. In fact I remember telling you not to tell anyone, but you told good ole Mr. Fitz and now I'm sure a lot of other people know." Brad said grabbing Aria's arm and bringing her close.

"It was you, you raped me. I grew to trust you, Brad how could you." Aria yelled yanking her arm, trying to get away.

"I did what I had to do Aria, that night I was having a bad night I needed a release and you were there. I told you though not to tell anyone and you did. You broke your promise Aria and now you and our little baby will pay. Don't get me wrong I don't want to hurt our child but sometimes you got to do what you got to do." Brad said throwing Aria against the wall causing her to hit her head off the wall.

"Brad please I'll move away I won't tell anyone just don't hurt my baby." Aria yelled holding her stomach.

"No Aria it's our baby not yours." Brad said throwing her to the ground causing her to yell out in pain.

Ezra soon arrived to the dorms where he walked up the stairs to Aria's dorm room to hear screaming. He quickly ran to her door and started pounding on it but no one came. A girl came running by and Ezra yelled at her to call 911 before he slammed open the door to see Aria laying on the ground and Brad holding her down.

"Oh look your knight in shining armor showed up." Brad said lunging at Ezra, who was expecting it so he was able to fight back. The pair fought for a few minutes resulting in Ezra's bloody nose and Brad's broken arm. The pair were still fighting when the police showed up.

When the police arrived Brad was immediately taken away in handcuffs. When Ezra ran over to check on Aria.

"Ezra I think something's wrong with the baby." Aria said crying in Ezra's lap.

"Please we need an ambulance right away." Ezra yelled to a cop who was close by. "Shh. Everything is going to be okay sweetie I promise." Ezra said rubbing Aria's back.

**So guys I am so sorry I haven't updated for like ever but with college and work it is a little tough. I just wanted to say that I loved the finale and that I loved the Ezria scene and the Spoby scene almost made me cry (I may attempt a fanfic for them). I plan on having Aria's family and the girls in the next chapter so please give me some feedback, ideas, ect. All are appreciated. Thanks loves.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Worst Day EverBest Night Ever

Ezra was waiting in the waiting room when Ella, Bryon, and Mike ran up to him. Hours had passed since the incident and Aria was now in surgery. The attack had left her baby in distress so the doctors had to do some emergency surgery to try and save the baby's life.

"Ezra how is my baby?" Ella asked in tears.

"I don't know yet, the baby wasn't doing very well so they had to do some emergency surgery to make sure they didn't have to deliver right now."

Just then a doctor came out and walked over to Ezra.

"Ezra Fitz?"

"Yes sir?"

"Miss Montgomery and the baby should be fine. We still need to give them about 24 hours just to make sure but when she is released she will need to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Her pregnancy is very high risk right now and I am very worried at this point in time."

"When can I see her?" Ezra asked.

"You may go in now, she may still be a little woozy from the surgery but she should be fine. And she said that whenever her parents got here to send them in as well."

With that Ezra, Byron, Ella, and Mike all went down the hall to her room. When they got to the door they couldn't help but see how sad she looked. She had a monitor hooked up to her swollen stomach, oxygen connected to her, iv's running all over the place, and a cast on her left wrist which they assumed was from fighting off Brad.

"Hey beautiful." Ezra said walking in and taking her hand.

"Hey you." She said with a smile. "Mom, Dad, and Mike I'm so glad you are here. I don't think I could get through this without you." Aria said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh baby we came as soon as Ezra called us on when you were on your way to the hospital. I can't believe your surgery lasted that long though."

"It didn't mom, they thought I was fine when I started to have complications. I'm just so glad the baby is fine." Aria said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Us too honey." Her mom said. "I think we will let you two alone for a few minutes besides the girls will be here soon."

With that her parents left the room, mike then walked over and hugged his sister.

"I'm so glad you are okay and my little niece or nephew I was already making plans on spoiling them." Mike said before leaving the room.

"Ezra I should have listened to you about Brad. I mean if I had I would have never be here in the first place and would have never had put my child's life in danger."

"Aria it wouldn't have mattered, he would have made a way to find out where you were and he would have come after you no matter what. I am just glad that I wasn't able to go back home and I decided to come and see you or else things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"How did my parents get here if it snowed so bad?"

"Well apparently the bad storm went north of here so they didn't run into bad weather until about 45 minutes from here."

"Ezra they said I get to find out the sex of the baby whenever I want to. Do you think I should? I mean I still don't know if I am putting it up for adoption or not." Aria said with tears running down her face.

"Aria if you decided to keep it I will help you as I know your family and friends will as well." Ezra said laying his hand on her stomach. He then felt something and quickly jerked away.

"Ezra did you feel it kick? It must really like you, it's okay to touch." Aria said laughing.

Ezra then put his hand on her stomach again and felt her put hers overtop of his hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard someone walk in. They both looked over to see Hanna, Emily, and Spencer walk in and run over to Aria.

"Aria how are you?" Hannah yelled.

"I'm doing better, it's going to be a rough next 4 months but we'll get through it." Aria said.

"We will be here for you whenever you need us; it's not that far of a drive. Well when it's not a blizzard outside." Spencer told her.

"Yeah whatever you need just let us know." Emily said.

"Thanks guys you have no idea what that means to me because I won't be able to do anything till I have this baby." Aria said when a nurse walked in.

"Miss Montgomery if you would like we can find out the sex of the baby." The nurse told her bringing in a monitor.

"I would love to be can you get my parents and brother first?"

"Of course I will be right back." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"What do you want?" Hanna asked.

"After tonight I just want it to be healthy."

The nurse soon came back with Ella, Byron, and Mike close behind her. They all came in and gathered around the hospital bed. The nurse put some gel on Aria's stomach and adjusted the monitor.

"Well Miss Montgomery I believe you are going to have a girl. Congratulations." The nurse said before wiping Aria's stomach and leaving the room.

Aria then began to cry. She wasn't sure why though she still didn't know if she was going to keep the baby but she knew that if she did she would have the seven greatest people to help her ever.

"Aria honey what's wrong?" He mother bent down and wiped away her tears.

"I just don't know what I am going to do. Part of me wants to keep the baby but the other part of me doesn't want to be reminded of what Brad did to me every day of my life."

"Aria I know that I wasn't that supportive of you when you first told me about adoption but no matter what I will be here for you. I want you to be happy but you don't have to decide now you still have 4 more months." Ezra told her taking her hand.

"I know and I want to thank all of you guys for being here for me it means more then you will ever know to come here from Rosewood. How long are you staying?"

"Your father, Mike, and I are staying for about a week we need to get things all figured out since you will be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." Ella told Aria.

"We have class Monday but that still gives us a few days to spoil you and make fun of you and Fitzy." Hanna told Aria. Which made Aria laugh and Ezra blush.

"Man thanks Hanna I don't know if I want you to stay or not now." Aria joked.

The rest of the night they all talked and got caught up on things. No one brought up the day's events which Aria was very thankful for she was just happy to sit and not have to worry about anything. She didn't know what would happen when she left the hospital because she knew she couldn't stay in the dorm by herself, but she wasn't ready to leave Ezra and go back to Rosewood either. Aria put all of that out of her mind and just focused on the time at hand the laughs that her friends and family were all sharing and the fact that she didn't even have to hide the fact that she and Ezra were holding hands. Even though the day had been one of the worst days of her life she was grateful for the time she was spending right now.

**I know this is crazy right updating 2 days in a row, well I just wanted to update for you guys because I have a few papers to work on and work all weekend so wanted to give you guys more to read. Thanks for the reviews as always it means a lot to know that my ideas are somewhat good. Please I would like to know your thoughts on the adoption I am still not sure what to do about that. So until then my loves happy reading.**

**xoxo**


	11. I love you always

**A/N I'm sorry it takes so long to update but my life is uber crazy as I am sure most of yours is as well. I just wanted to thank each one of you who review and add my story to your story alerts it means a lot to me. I am not sure how long this story is going to go but I can go as long as you guys would like me to. I am still torn about whether or not I want to put the baby up for adoption so I would really like some input on that as well. So here's the next chapter.**

Aria had been in the hospital for a week now and she only had one more day till she was able to leave. She still had no idea where she was going to stay since her parents and Ezra had told her she could not stay in her dorm alone. She also didn't want to go back home until she was done with her classes, which the teachers told her she could finish online. There was also the fact that she was in a very good hospital right here, a much better one then she would get anywhere in Rosewood.

"Good morning Aria." Her mother greeted her.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I just wanted to stop by and talk to you about your living arrangement."

"Mom I don't want to go back to Rosewood." Aria hissed.

"Honey I know that. I talked to Ezra and he agreed to let you stay at his place for a while. Your father and I agree that even though we don't like you living together he would take better care of you then anybody and we trust him and we also know that you trust him."

"What does Ezra have to say about it?"

"I want you there Aria." Ezra said from the doorway.

"Really?"

"Of course I do I love you and aside from your family and the girls I wouldn't trust you with anybody else." Ezra said coming to her side and taking her hand.

"Well then it's settled, Aria you will be staying with Ezra and you father, Mike, and I will be up to visit as much as possible."

"Oh mom thank you so much, I love you." Aria said hugging her mom.

The next morning Aria woke up with so much excitement because she would finally get to leave her boring hospital room. She had gotten out of bed with the help of a nurse and had gotten dressed for the first time in a week. She had to dress in some of Ezra's sweatpants and one of his old shirts because none of her clothes fit her anymore. She made a mental to note to have the girls buy her some maternity clothes.

"Hey baby." Ezra said when he walked in and gave Aria a kiss. "Are you ready to leave."

"I will be in like 15 minutes, the doctors have to bring my release papers then I will be good to go."

"Your mom, dad, and brother are meeting us at my place. They got all the rest of your stuff from your dorm and are unpacking and getting things ready."

"Well Miss Montgomery, all you have to do is sign these papers and then you will be on your way. Here are some special instructions for you and numbers in case of emergencies." The nurse who had come into the room said, handing Aria some papers.

After Aria had signed the papers, she was wheeled to Ezra's car where she was helped in by Ezra. He then quickly grabbed all of the balloons and stuffed animals that had been left for her over the course of stay. After he had everything loaded up he got in and took off towards his apartment.

"Well Aria, I told your parents to fix up my room for you and I would take the couch. So when we get home it is straight to bed for you." Ezra said sternly.

"Ezra I have been in bed for a whole week. This is the first time I have seen the outside world in like forever. Can we please take a long way home or something." Aria whined.

"I guess but only by 15 minutes because if I don't have you home soon your parents will never let me have the end of it." Ezra said sternly.

They drove around New York for an extra 15 minutes, until Ella called Ezra and he assured her they were almost home. When they arrived at his apartment Aria felt a bit of sadness because she knew it would be the last time of being out of the apartment for the next few months. Ezra came over to her side and helped her out of the car. Aria insisted on walking up to the front door but she chickened out when it came to walking up the stairs so Ezra carried her. When they had reached his floor he helped her to the door where her family was waiting.

"Aria honey here get off your feet." Ella said coming to her side and helping her to the couch.

"Mom I'm fine, the baby is fine I promise." Aria said.

"I'm sorry honey I just want you and my first grandchild to be ok." Ella said hugging her.

"We are fine mom I promise."

"Ella we had better head back if we want to make it back before dark." Bryon said coming over and sitting on the other side of Aria.

"Aria, be careful, make sure that if you need anything you tell Ezra and if you need me I will be here as soon as I can. Don't hesitate to call me any time of day." Ella told Aria holding back tears. "And I love you."

"And Aria if we hear that you and Ezra have been doing anything inappropriate don't think that we won't come up here and drag you back to Rosewood." Byron said standing up. "And Ezra take good care of my baby girl"

"Mike come here." Aria said when she looked over and saw Mike in the corner. Mike ran over to her and hugged her for what seemed like hours.

"I love you Aria and I will make sure to keep you up on all things Rosewood." Mike told her.

After some last farewells and threats Aria's family finally left. Ezra came and sat down beside of her and put his arm around her.

"Baby I love you and I want you to tell me everything. Tell me how you are feeling, what you need, and if anything is ever wrong." Ezra told her.

"Well I want to tell you know that I am so glad that I get to be here with you through all of this. I mean I love my family and all but I really love you and I plan on spending my entire life with you." Aria said now crying.

"I love you too."

"Ezra, I really think that we need to talk about adoption. Part of me really wants to keep the baby but I want to do whatever is right for not only us but for also our little girl." Aria said putting her hand on her stomach.

"You said our baby, you mean you want me to be a part of her life." Ezra looked at her with watery eyes.

"I sure do. No matter what you will be her father, you will always be her father."

"I will be with you every step of the way and as for adoption I think that we can't make the decision right away. We really need to do our homework and make sure it is the right thing to do." Ezra said putting his hand on Aria's stomach as well. When he did so the baby started kicking like crazy. Like the baby could tell that there were two people who really loved her.

**Well there you go. Hope you loved the fluff in this chapter. I am hoping to put some more drama in it here in the next for chapter. Please R&R.**

**xoxoxo**


	12. I Have to do What is Right

Ezra got up early the next morning and went into check on Aria. He had given her his room and he took the couch, he thought she would have more room and more comfort. He then got ready to go, he had a lunch date with his sister Rose today and he didn't want to miss it. He soon got ready and was on his way to Le Bistro. He then went inside and spotted his sister sitting down at the corner table.

"Hey Rose how are you." Ezra said hugging his sister.

"I'm okay. How are you? I hear you are a big name hero now."

"Yeah right I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Ezra said taking a seat. "Tell me what is really bothering you."

"Nothing."

"I can tell in your voice. Is it Kyle?" Ezra said asking about his sister's husband of 6 months. Even though his sister was only 22 she was the first to marry out of the two of them.

"No he's fine, we are great it's just that I went to the doctor the other day and I found out that I can never have kids," Rose said fighting back tears.

"Oh my gosh Rosie, I am so sorry." Ezra said grabbing her hand.

"It's ok Ezra I just I'm afraid Kyle will leave me."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, but he acts differently like I am a different person."

"Have you talked about adoption?"

"Yes and he seems to really want to adopt a baby but I just don't know. I feel like less of a woman."

"Rosie, this does not make you less of a woman. It only makes you human." Ezra said wiping her tears.

"What if we can't find a baby to adopt?"

"You will in fact that gives me a idea. You know Aria right? And her situation? Well I was thinking that maybe I could talk to her. She has been contemplating adoption for a while now and maybe you are the perfect person for the baby."

"Oh Ezra could you? I mean I understand completely whatever she wants to do, but make sure she knows that I am really serious about it."

"I will."

PLL~PLL~PLL~PLL~PLL

Aria had woken up in the morning feeling really good. She was bummed she couldn't go anywhere but she was glad that both she and the baby were okay. she was getting ready to go to the bathroom when Ezra walked in.

"Aria where are you going?" Ezra asked running to her side.

"The Bathroom. Ezra I can go by myself I promise I will be right back." Aria said walking towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back and lay back down on the bed. "See I told you I would be fine. How was lunch with your sister?"

"Not too good. She found out the other day that she can never have children and she is worried that Kyle is upset with her." Ezra said sitting down next to Aria.

"Well at least we never have to worry about whether not I can have kids," Aria laughed looking at her stomach.

"Yeah I guess not." Ezra laughed. "I was wondering though if you were still considering adoption, because I know that if you are my sister would be the perfect person to consider for it."

"I am still unsure Ezra. I just I really don't know."

"I understand, but just know that no matter what I still want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ezra I need to sleep on this and call my parents but tell your sister that I will have a answer for her soon and either way I want her to come spend time with us."

"I will tell her now you just sit still and I will go get you some food. What do you want?"

"Anything edible is good to me."

"Got it." Ezra said leaving the room.

After some food Ezra and Aria sat in bed and watched TV. Even though it wasn't a lot it still met so much to Aria and made her feel safe. She knew Brad was locked up in prison but the fear of him still haunted her every day. Aria sat there deep in thought when Ezra finally said something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ezra asked Aria taking her hand.

"Could you call your sister and brother-in-law tomorrow? I know what I need to do; I want my baby girl to go to a good home of parents that can give her what I can't. I also want to be able to see her grow up and by your sister adopting her I can." Aria said with tears running down her face.

"Aria, are you sure? I mean it was only a suggestion and my sister would completely understand no matter what you do."

"Ezra, this baby needs what I cannot give her. She needs a stable home and even though I know you would drop everything in a heartbeat she needs a mother and a father. She needs someone who can look at her and not have any bad memories. I just can't do all of that."

"I'll call her in a bit."

"Okay, I'm getting kind of tired so I am going to take a nap then I need to call my family and the girls and tell them everything." Aria said lying down.

Ezra sat there beside of her and stroked her beautiful hair. He knew that this was one of the hardest things she would ever do but all of her reasons for doing it made complete sense. He was just glad that they would both be able to watch the little girl grow up. He was also glad for his sister to get the family she very much deserved. The more Ezra sat and thought about things the more he got sad. When finally tears began to form. He wasn't sure how long he had kept things bottled up but he knew that he had for a while. Ezra got up and went to the bathroom and cried for who knows how long. He let it all out his sadness for Aria, his sadness for his sister, and for his own hurt throughout this entire ordeal.

**Okay so that is all for this chapter, I realize that it is kind of short but I didn't want to get too much into the whole exchange between Aria and Ezra's sister (it will be good don't worry) I also want some ideas about other things that can be put into the story. And for anyone who likes 7****th**** Heaven I have a great 7****th**** heaven story I am currently working on so please read it as well. Anyway Read and Review.**

**xoxoxox**


	13. Sometimes you just have to

The day had gone by very uneventful. Aria slept most of the time, probably to keep her mind off of things, and Ezra called his sister and set up the details for them to come over later that night. Ezra and Aria had both gotten ready and Ezra had ordered take out in preparation for Rose and Kyle. Aria had called her family and they had all agreed that adoption was in the best interest of her baby. Her friends were supportive as well and promised that she could call them any time of day for anything.

*Knock knock*

"I got it." Ezra told Aria, who had made from the bedroom and was now sitting on the couch. "Rose, Kyle come in."

"How are you guys?" Aria asked as they both came over and hugged her.

"We are good. How are you is the better question." Rose said sitting down next to her.

"I have my good days and bad days, but having Brad behind bars makes it all a lot easier to handle." Aria said rubbing her stomach.

"I just want to say that I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you, no one deserves it."

"Rose, you don't have to really. As much as I would never want to put anybody through this it has brought me and Ezra closer and hopefully a future child for you." Aria told her with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Rose said crying. Aria joined her in crying and the sat there hugging for a few minutes.

"How about we all eat before you guys form a river." Ezra said coming into the tiny living room of the apartment.

Ezra got food for both he and Aria. Both couples then gathered in the living room and sat there taking turns at starting small talk. When they were done with the dinner silence immediately fell over the room.

"Well I guess I need to be the one to break the silence." Aria began. "Rose I know that you know all about my situation and I understand yours. I also know that you and Kyle have a stable home and that you want children more than anything. I know that if you are anything as amazing and wonderful as Ezra then I have nothing to worry about for my little girl. Just answer me one question."

"Anything." Rose said.

"When you found out you couldn't have kids what made you want to adopt?"

"I have always wanted to have a family. I know that Kyle and I are such a good little family but at the same time I want to help a poor innocent child who needs a family." Rose told Aria.

"I love Rose so much and I want to be able to share my love for her with child. I also want to feel that love again and I know that I can do that with my own child. Well not my own personal child but the child that we are given the opportunity to take care." Kyle said taking Rose's hand.

"I know you guys will love my girl as much as I already do and I know that you will take amazing care of her. I just want you guys to know that I am going to put my girl up for adoption and I want you to adopt her. I want to be able to watch her grown and I know that with you guys taking care of her I will be able to do so." Aria said with tears in her eyes. Ezra who had said nothing during the whole conversation came over and took Aria's hand.

"Rose, Kyle I want you guys to know that I am so thankful for what you guys are doing it means so much to us." Ezra said hugging his sister, then brother-in-law.

After some more tears, some more small talk, and a few games of uno Rose and Kyle finally left. Aria was now extremely tired and fell asleep on Ezra's lap. Ezra picked her up and took her to the bedroom where he laid her down , her then sat down beside of her and turned on some late night TV to watch before he, himself fell into a deep slumber.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

Aria woke up the next morning to see Ezra sleeping in his clothes from the night before. He looked so peaceful and happy in that state and Aria didn't want to wake him. After a few minutes of Aria staring at him, Ezra must have realized it because he soon looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." Ezra said looking up at her.

"Hey, I didn't know we were on sleeping together terms." Aria joked.

"Sorry about that, I was watching TV and I guess I didn't realize I was that tired."

"It's okay really. I don't think I have slept that good in moths so thanks." Aria said getting up to use the bathroom. When she arrived back Aria sat back down on the bed and looked over at Ezra.

"Ez, what do you think of the whole thing with your sister adopting my girl." Aria asked leaning into Ezra's side.

"I think that it is the greatest thing you could have done for you little girl. I also think that everyone will be a little more happy and your baby will grow up in a great home and have everything she ever wanted."

"I just want to make sure I am doing the right thing, you know?" Aria said.

"You are." Ezra said holding Aria's hand.

"I was thinking that we need to get things set up with the adoption agency soon."

"Aria you don't have to right now."

"I know but I want to, I don't want to put it off."

"Okay well whenever you want to just say the word."

"Thanks baby, oh and I have an apartment tomorrow. Do you think that you can take a little time off of work tomorrow and take me?" Aria asked.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. Let's get something to eat." Ezra said as he picked up Aria and whisked her into the living room setting her gently on the couch.

"Ezra you know that I can walk, right?" Aria laughed.

"I know, but I want my little angel to be as healthy as she can be." Ezra said kissing Aria on the lips.

"Well thank you and I want eggs; I don't care how they are cooked just so long as they are eggs."

"Anything for you my love." Ezra said walking into the kitchen.

**Well here's another chapter. I hope that it is longer than some of the others as I think it is. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added my story to alerts and favorites it means a lot to me. The next chapter will deal with the doctor's appointment and some news on Brad. What do you guys think about Rose adopting Aria's little girl. I loved the idea because it is kind of win/win for everyone, very bittersweet. Anyway R&R.**

**xoxoxox**


	14. Everything Will be Alright

The next morning Ezra got up early to surprise Aria with breakfast. He had slept in the same bed as Aria again, making sure not to make her feel uncomfortable he slept on top of the covers. As he got up Aria began to stir a bit but she didn't wake up. Ezra quickly got dressed and began to cook breakfast, he soon realized soon though that he didn't know much about cooking so he settled for toast and some scrambled eggs.

"Hey what are you doing?" He heard a groggy Aria say from the doorway.

"Why are you out of bed?" Ezra asked with a concerned tone.

"Ezra I have to actually get dressed today, you know I have to leave this place." Aria said sitting down on the couch.

"Well you still need to take it easy, besides I am making breakfast." Ezra said with confidence.

"Do you know how to cook breakfast?" Aria asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes I do, Rose taught me how to make scrambled eggs and toast.

"Well while you finish I need to attempt to find something that fits that is presentable in public." Aria said gingerly getting up and walking to the bedroom.

Aria walked into the bedroom and after about 5 minutes of trying on things decided on yoga pants and one of Ezra's t-shirts. She emerged to the smell of eggs and toast. Both Ezra and Aria sat on the couch and ate breakfast. After they were both finished. They departed for their journey to the doctors.

Once they had reached the doctor's office Aria got extremely nervous. She tightly grabbed Ezra's hand as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Hey are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. What if something is wrong?" Aria asked with a scared look in her eyes.

"Aria, there is nothing wrong with the baby. You are both fine and will continue to be fine." Ezra said looking into her eyes, reassuring her.

"Aria Montgomery." The nurse said from the doorway. Aria and Ezra got up hand-in-hand and walked through the door.

The nurse took Aria's weight and vital signs. She then lead Aria and Ezra into the examination room and gave Aria a gown to change into. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello, Aria how are you today?" The doctor asked?

"I'm good, just really nervous." Aria said grabbing Ezra's hand.

"Well I am sure there is nothing to be worried about." The doctor said reassuringly. The doctor went over some things in her chart and then took some measurements of the baby and how well everything is coming along.

"It looks like your baby is perfectly healthy, she is growing at the right rate for how far along you and she does not appear to be in distress. Let me take a look at her now. This gel may be a little cold." The doctor soon put some gel on Aria's stomach and got a clear picture of the baby. "Everything looks great considering all that you have been through. Have you looked into adoption anymore?"

"I have and I have decided that I want Ezra's sister , who is unable to have kids, adopt her." Aria said.

"Well that sounds like a great idea. I can have the receptionist give you the number for the adoption agency when you leave."

"Thank you."

"I also think that you no longer have to be on 24 hour bed rest. I don't not however want you to be up all the time, maybe about 45 minutes to an hour a day. Long enough to go out and get some things or grab a bite to eat and then you need to take the rest of the day easy and if for any reason you feel that something is wrong come to the hospital right away."

"Thank you and I will." Aria said.

"Well I will see you again in about 2 weeks to see how you are coming along." The doctor said before leaving the room.

"See everything is alright." Ezra said leaning down and kissing Aria on the head. "Now let's get ready to go. "

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

After the appointment Aria and Ezra went a great restaurant and had a great meal out together. Although Aria did get a few stares from people she didn't car, she was just happy to be out of the house and with Ezra.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Aria said.

"Is this Aria Montgomery?" The voice on the other line said.

"Yes it is."

"This is Officer Trent and I am calling in regards to Brad Kenny. He has been released on bail."

"What?" Aria practically yelled, causing Ezra to run to her side.

"I am sorry Miss Montgomery; I do need your statement though for the trial which is set in 2 weeks. I can send an officer over to talk to you within the next few days."

Aria then proceeded to give the officer her address and then as soon as she hung up began to cry.

"Aria, baby what is wrong?" Ezra asked running to engulf her into a hug.

"That was the police; they said that Brad is out on bail." Aria exclaimed between sobs.

"How? How could they let him go after what he did to you?" Ezra asked in an angry tone.

"He got out on bail, there is a officer coming over in the next few days to take my statement."

"Aria I am so sorry." Ezra said hugging her.

"Ezra, I know you have a job and all but could you stay home and with me for a few days. I'm just scared that something is going to happen and I feel the most safe when I am with you." Aria said finally settling herself down.

"Until that creep is behind bars I will not leave your side."

"Thanks honey I love you so much."

"Aria after all that we have been through over the years I think that we will be able to get through anything." Ezra said wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"We will and Ezra I just want you to know that no matter what I want to spend the rest of my life with you and one day I want us to have kids and have a nice house and be happy." Aria said.

"We will be happy and have a family I promise you that. Let's watch a movie and just enjoy each other's presence." Ezra said holding onto Aria as if there was a indestructible wall between his arms and the rest of the world.

**Well here's another chapter. Hope you all love it and the little Brad twist. Anyway I want some feedback on names. Thanks for all the reviews, so Read and Review.**

**xoxoxox**


	15. So Far

A few days had gone by since Aria had gotten the news that Brad was out on bail. A few crank calls had been made but no threats were made. Aria was on edge to say the least. She had been cranky and angry for the last few days.

"Aria, do you want something to eat?" Ezra asked. Walking into the bedroom where Aria was on the computer.

"No." Was all she said not even acknowledging Ezra.

"You know Aria; I am sick and tired of your attitude. I understand that you are upset and scared but that gives you no right to treat me like dirt." Ezra said.

"Ezra, you don't understand." Aria said coldly.

"Yes I do. You don't trust me, you think that I am just like him and I'm not. You can only push me so far. I will be here for you no matter what but that doesn't mean that I have to take all the crap that you are giving me. I am done Aria, you have to let it all out to someone and it will no longer be me. If you want I'll call your parents or my sister to come and stay but I can't do it anymore." Ezra said before he stormed out of the room.

Aria just sat there in silence. She had never seen Ezra this upset before and from she had heard he only went off if he was pushed to. She couldn't believe she had pushed him to his limits, she felt terrible.

Hours passed and the two hadn't talked. Rose and Kyle stopped by with dinner. Rose and Aria talked a bit as did Ezra and Kyle. Aria had eaten a little but after the fight her and Ezra had earlier she wasn't much into eating. Aria decided she had to make the first move so she got up and walked into the living room where she saw Ezra sitting down doing paper work.

"Hey." Aria said standing in the doorway.

"Hi." Ezra said not even looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm really behind on my paperwork from staying home the last week."

"I'm sorry." Aria said still standing in the doorway.

"It's okay." Ezra said.

"No you don't understand I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. I'm sorry that because of me you aren't happily married with a family. I'm sorry I put your life in danger." Aria said wiping away some tears that were falling.

Ezra finally looked up from his work and put down his papers. He just looked at the emotional girl and sat there, not saying a word.

"Ezra, what more do you want me to say. What more do I have to do for you to realize that I love you." Aria pleaded.

"Aria are you really sorry or do you just want to yell at me some more."

"I have never been so sorry about anything in my life. I miss you, I let you go once and I refuse to let it happen again." Aria said coming and sitting down on the couch.

"What made you decide to apologize now, and not tomorrow?" Ezra asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Because it was always a rule in my house to never go to bed angry, because no one is guaranteed tomorrow." Aria said grabbing Ezra's hand.

"Aria I love you more than anything in the entire world. I am sorry I snapped at you but you have to get out of this funk. I hate the fact that this total creep is ruling your life. He does not deserve that power over you." Ezra said wiping the tears from Aria's cheeks.

"I hate that he lives in my head and has me prisoner Ezra, I'm so sorry." Aria said collapsing into Ezra's arms.

"We will get through this, I promise." Ezra said kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

The couple sat there like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually Ezra got them some ice cream to eat and they watched a movie. They both went to bed happy and completely in love.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

The next morning Ezra woke up to see a very peaceful Aria sleeping. She hadn't slept good in days, so he was glad that she was able to get some rest.

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ezra Fitz?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes it is, and who is this?" Ezra asked completely confused.

"Yes this is Dean Albert. I was just seeing how things were going for you. I got your papers for a sub and I was wondering how your family emergency was doing."

"Its better, thank you dean. I am sorry I haven't got to talk to you much about it." Ezra said worried.

"No need, I actually wanted to tell you that I found you a replacement through the end of the semester. He says he knows you and that you and put in quite the good word for you."

"Who?"

"Byron Montgomery, he will be taking over your classes for the next two months. Temporarily of course." The dean informed Ezra. "Come back whenever things are cleared up. You are a great teacher and welcome to come back whenever you can."

"Thank you so much Dean Albert. I will make sure to get the rest of my paper work done and come and see you soon." With a few more words between the two, Ezra then hung up.

"Who was that?" Aria asked turning over rubbing her eyes.

"It was Dean Albert, he was just telling me he found a temporary replacement till my 'emergency' is over."

"Who?"

"Your father, I guess he put in a good word for me to the Dean."

"So are my parents moving here?" Aria asked really confused.

"I have no idea, but all I know is that your father saved my career." Ezra said leaning down and kissing her.

"I really love you Professor Fitz." Aria laughed.

"I love you too, now let's get up and get ready and have a great day just the two of us because I have a feeling we will be getting company soon." Ezra laughed while he helped Aria up.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. I wanted some Ezria drama and I hoped you liked their fight but let's face it they could never stay mad at each other. Well please READ & REVIEW. **

**xoxoxox**


	16. We're Gonna Make it Afterall

The next day Ella and Byron arrived in New York. Aria was still in complete aw that her parents would just up and leave their lives so that her dad could help save Ezra's career. Two months may not seem like a long time to teach a course but it was when you were in a completely different city. Soon after Aria and Ezra had gotten up Ella and Byron arrived.

"Mom, dad how are you guys?" Aria asked when she saw them walk in the door.

"Hey, honey we are great. How are you doing?" Ella asked walking over and sitting down by Aria on the couch, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm great. I'm getting pretty tired very easily and hungry all the time but other than that I am great." Aria told her.

After some small chit chat Aria finally asked what she knew was on everyone's mind.

"Dad can I ask you why you decided to come here and take over for Ezra?" Aria asked from her place beside Ezra on his tiny loveseat.

"Well, I know what he is doing for you may cost him his job. I didn't want him to lose his job and me just sit back and do nothing, especially since he is helping my little baby. So I called the dean of NYU and talked to him, told him I knew the situation and that Ezra was a close family friend and wanted to help him anyway that I could." Byron stated.

"Well where are you and mother going to stay?" Aria asked?

"Well your mother will continue to live in Rosewood with Mike and on the weekends she will come and visit. I will be staying here on the couch."

"Well then where will Ezra stay?" Aria asked utterly confused.

"I have no doubt that you to will be on your best behavior while I am here so I already talked with him earlier and if it is okay with you, the two of you will share his room."

"I don't have a problem at all." Aria said trying to hold back her excitement.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Ezra told her grabbing her hand.

"Dad please tell me that you aren't doing this because you don't trust us?" Aria asked suddenly somewhat angered.

"Aria, honey I trust you completely, the both of you. I do not trust this Brad guy who is running around though. Your mother and I do feel better with me here but most importantly I wanted to help Ezra out and thank him for all that he is sacrificing." Byron said.

"I want to tell you that what you are doing for me means more to me then you will ever know." Ezra said to Byron.

"Well it's the least I could do for all you are doing for our baby girl and also for me getting you fired from Hollis way back when." Byron chuckled.

"Well we are even now." Ezra told him.

After some diner and a movie everyone was completely wore out, Aria the most though. Ella and Byron looked over to see her lying on the couch, her head on Ezra's lap and his hand on her back. They were both sleeping peacefully.

"Do you think they realize how much they are in love with each other?" Ella looked over at Byron and asked.

"I doubt they do now, but they will soon enough." Byron said getting up to wake Ezra so he could take Aria to bed.

"Ezra, Ezra." Byron said shaking Ezra awake. "Hey its midnight why don't you take Aria to bed and Ella and I will just sleep out here tonight."

"Okay, let me get you guys some extra blankets." Ezra said getting up and going over to his hallway closet to get blankets.

After some makeshift beds were made and Ella and Byron were settled in Ezra picked up Aria and took her to the bedroom. Ezra took off her socks and the jacket she had on and covered her up. It absolutely amazed him that she could sleep through all of this. Soon Ezra got dressed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt and got into bed as well. It felt nice to sleep in the same bed as Aria and have her parents know and not care.

The next morning Aria woke up with an arm around her growing stomach. She turned over to see Ezra fast asleep. It made her smile to know that he was no longer walking on eggshells around her as he had been doing. She turned over and just stared at him for a few minutes, when finally he began to stir.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked groggily.

"Long enough to know that you sleep very sexy." Aria chuckled.

"Well thanks beautiful." Ezra said before leaning over to kiss Aria, when he tried to pull away though she grabbed him and pulled him closer. This lasted for quite a few minutes until they heard Aria's parents up and about.

"Well I guess I should go entertain my guest's." Ezra said getting up. "But I would love to be greeted like that every time I get up."

"Whatever you say dear." Aria laughed before getting up to use the restroom.

After getting dressed for the day Aria walked into the living room to see Ezra and her parents drinking coffee and talking.

"What did I miss?" Aria asked sitting down on Ezra's lap, clearly surprising him.

"Well we were just discussing what I have gone over so far in class and what I was planning on teaching the rest of my class." Ezra said wrapping his arms around Aria.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Aria said shaking her head no.

"Well honey Ezra said you could be on your feet some, so I was hoping you would want to go shopping for a little bit. Maybe get you some clothes or something." Ella said.

"I would love that a lot; I've missed spending time with you."

"Ezra I do believe we have a lot of lesson plans to go over while the lovely ladies have a girls day." Byron stated.

"Well I guess we had better get a going Aria." Ella said standing.

"Okay, let me go get my shoes." Aria said standing up from Ezra and grabbing his hand to drag him into the bedroom with her.

"Arai what's wrong?" Ezra asked once they had gotten in there.

"I don't know I just feel like I should be going shopping for baby clothes. I guess I always envisioned going shopping with my mom for her first grandchild, but instead we aren't."

"Aria, look at me. One day we will get married and have kids of our own that your mother will spoil grandly. Besides our baby will always be with my sister and your whole family will be a part of her life so your mother will still have the chance to spoil her. Just go have fun and take it easy and when you get back we will have a nice meal together." Ezra told Aria before kissing her and leaving her to get her shoes on.

"Mom can you help me tie my shoes?" Aria asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Of course honey. You know I remember making your father tie my shoes all the time that finally he got me slip on shoes." Ella said laughing while she helped Aria with her shoes.

"Thanks mom are you ready to go?" Aria asked grabbing her purse and coat and walking over to Ezra. "Now please dad and Ezra play nice."

"Anything for you honey." Ezra said before they left.

"Ezra thank you for everything. I really do mean it, you have saved my little girls life and I owe you more then you will ever know." Byron said to Ezra once Aria and Ella had left.

"Sir I would do anything for Aria and you don't owe me anything. Now let's start on some work shall we?" Ezra said walking to his desk to grab some papers. He was overjoyed at the fact that Aria's parents had finally come around to them. There was no doubt in his mind that they would make it.

**Okay guys so here's another chapter. I realize I haven't updated for a while but the end of the semester is near and it is getting better. I also know the story is getting kind of slow so I am working on that. Please Read & Review.**

**xoxoxoxo**


	17. Somebody Save Me

**So I really don't want to drag this story out to awful much, so I am going to do a few more chapters about her pregnancy. I really want to do a sequel so don't fret my friends. I really hope this chapter turns out because it is going to be a good one. So sit back and enjoy.**

It had been about a week since Byron had moved in and in that week things had been terrible. Aria loved the fact that her dad was around all the time, but Brad wouldn't leave them alone. There would be phone calls in the middle of the night and random knocks at the door all throughout the day.

*knock knock*

Ezra got up to get the door; he was overly protective of Aria these days and wouldn't ever let her answer the door. As he walked in Aria saw a bouquet of flowers and her stomach dropped when she instantly realized who it was from. Ezra handed her the flowers and she quickly opened the note attached.

_Don't think you will ever get rid of me, you see I love you Aria and I will be a part of my baby's life._

_~Love, Brad._

With that Aria threw the flower vase and flowers across the room as tears ran down her face. She then turned and dug her head into Ezra's chest and just sobbed. She just wanted it all to be over already.

"Aria, honey it's going to be okay, I promise." Ezra said rubbing her back.

"Ez, what did I ever do to deserve this crap? I just wanted to come to school like a normal girl and enjoy college life." Aria sobbed.

"What the heck happened? Aria what's wrong?" Byron yelled as he walked into the apartment to see broken glass all over the floor and to see Aria sobbing in Ezra's arms.

"Oh daddy." Aria ran over and hugged Byron.

"Brad sent her that bouquet and a note." Ezra explained when Byron gave him a puzzled look.

"When will he ever leave us alone?" Aria sobbed.

"That's it I'm calling the police." Byron walked away from Aria and to the phone. Aria then went over to the warm embrace of Ezra.

A few minutes later a few police officers arrived at the apartment. The officers took their statements and asked them a few other questions. They assured them that an officer would be around at all times until the trial, which was set for 2 weeks. The officers suggested that Byron go back and forth to work with someone and that Aria and Ezra not leave the apartment unless it was an emergency.

"Aria it's going to be fine I promise." Ezra said as they both laid in bed.

"I know I just feel so bad for putting you and my father through all of this." Aria said moving closer to Ezra and laying her head on his chest. "I just want to be back in high school again. I would take physco Mona being A over this total jerk Brad."

"Aria you have had it rough but they say you are never given more then you can handle. I know for a fact that you are the strongest women I know." Ezra said stroking her back.

"Why do you stay with me? I mean all I do is cause trouble. If you hadn't stayed you'd be teaching right now instead of cooped up in this apartment."

"You know they say that if you truly love something let it go and that if it comes back then it was meant to be and that if it doesn't then it never was. Well I let you go when you went off to college and out of all the thousands of people in New York I ran into you."

"I guess it does make sense." Aria said looking up at him smiling.

"I think it is time for bed. I have to get up in the morning and run to the bank and straighten out some crazy thing with my savings account, but I promise I won't be long."

"I think I will survive, night." Aria said kissing Ezra before falling fast asleep.

The next morning Ezra was up before Aria, she had stirred a lot the night before so he left her to sleep. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Aria assumed it was Ezra and that he forgot his keys so she got up and went to the door. When she opened it her face turned from one of tiredness to that of fear.

"Did you miss me?" Brad asked walking into the apartment and grabbing Aria's arm.

"Get off me you jerk, Ezra will be home soon and there are police everywhere." Aria yelled.

"Well your little police friend is responding to some bogus call down the street so it is just you and me." Brad said backing her up against the wall where he pulled out a gun. "Please baby don't make me use this."

"Just let me go and I'll drop all the charges, I'll do whatever you want." Aria whimpered.

"You see I can't do that." Brad began when suddenly the door opened. Brad turned around to see Ezra in the doorway. Ezra then charged for Brad not realizing he had a gun.

"Ezra don't." Aria yelled. But it was too late, Brad shot the gun and Ezra collapsed to the ground. After that Brad ran out the door.

"Ezra!" Aria yelled she then ran over to his side and saw him bleeding from the side. "Help! Someone please." She yelled. Byron had heard this and ran into the apartment to see Ezra laying on the floor bleeding.

"What happened?" Byron asked , kneeling down and applying pressure.

"Brad, he came while Ezra went to the bank." Aria cried now, holding on to Ezra for dear life.

"Aria." Ezra whispered. "I came back to save you."

Just then a police officer came running. He called for an ambulance and secured the scene. Ezra was rushed to the hospital with Aria by his side. When they got to the hospital he was rushed into emergency surgery and Aria and Byron were escorted to a private waiting room. After a few hours had passed Ella and Mike appeared. A few minutes later a doctor came out.

"Miss Montgomery I was told you are here for Ezra Fitz?" The doctor asked?

"Yes ma'am I am. How is he?" Aria asked trying to hold back tears.

**Ok wow I had no idea when I started this earlier I was going to have Ezra get shot, I only knew I was going to have Brad come in and threaten Aria. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and update soon but finals is in two weeks so my amount of work may be more. Anyway I am 1 review from 50 so if I could get way over 50 that would be amazing. I would really love to get to 100 by the end of this story which is still unknown to me. Well thanks for reading my long Arthur note. **

**xoxoxoxox**


	18. Come back to me

**Wow thanks so much for all of the reviews. I didn't think to get such an awesome reaction, I was really nervous people would hate that last chapter. Please know that it will all have a happy ending.**

"Miss Montgomery, Mr. Fitz made it out of emergency surgery. He had some internal bleeding and they were able to stop it and remove the bullet successfully. He however is still unconscious and we are unsure of when he will wake up. You are free to go and see him whenever you want." The doctor said before leaving.

As soon as the doctor was gone Aria went over and collapsed in her mother's arms. She cried for what seemed like hours.

"Honey, you need to calm down this is not good for the baby especially since you have recently gotten off of bed rest." Ella said rubbing her back.

"I need to go see Ezra," Aria said walking to his room. When she got there it took all that she had not to collapse in the hallway. There were wires everywhere and he just lay there perfectly still and lifeless.

Aria then walked into Ezra's room and sat down in the chair beside of him. She could hardly see past the tears in her eyes. She reached down and took his hand in hers.

"Ezra, baby please wake up I need you more then you will ever know. This whole thing is all my fault, I am so sorry that you are always getting into trouble because of me." Aria sobbed.

Aria sat there holding Ezra's hand for hours. She talked about their first date and about how her parents hated him after they came out to them. She reminisced all of their old memories. Her parents stopped by along with Mike for a bit, they brought her lunch as well. Even though her parents tried to convince her to come home she refused. A cop stood outside of the room 24/7 incase Brad tried to finish what he had started.

When it neared 10 o'clock Aria grew very tired. She climbed into Ezra's bed being ever so careful not to hit where they had done surgery. She held his hand and soon fell asleep on his arms. Aria slept like a baby that night, so peaceful and without a care in the world. Soon she was awakened by a stirring beside of her. She looked over to see that it was morning and that Ezra was awake.

"Ezra you're awake!" Aria sat up and practically yelled.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home resting?" Ezra said in a stern manner.

"Ezra I love you more than anything and you got shot yesterday because of me. Do you really think that I would just go home and forget about you?" Aria asked.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked concerned.

"I'm fine, we are fine." Aria said looking down at her stomach, which Ezra was stroking.

"Aria I don't know what I would have done if I wouldn't have come in when I did and something would have happened to you?"

"Ez, don't it was my fault I opened the door I thought you had left your keys and I was sleeping and just not paying attention." Aria said.

"Aria I don't want to argue anymore I just want to hold you and make sure you are safe right now." Ezra said pulling Aria into him.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and checked on Ezra. Things seemed to be going well and he was told that if he continued to improve he could leave in a few days. Aria was finally convinced by both Ezra and her parents to go home and get some rest, shower, and get changed.

Back at Ezra's apartment Aria took a few hour nap and took a shower and she had to admit she did feel better. She had calmed herself down now and was very lucky that nothing had happened with the baby.

"Little girl things have been so messed up lately but one day soon you will have a great family who really loves you and me and your uncle will be here for you no matter what." Aria said sitting on the bed rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah I'm a lot better now that Ezra is awake and the doctor seems to think he is doing okay."

"You know when you came home and said you were dating your teacher I thought you were crazy, then I saw the way you looked at him and the love in your eyes but I still wasn't bought. Then you guys came home and told us everything that had happened and Ezra never left you which was definitely true love. But after what he did for you and went through yesterday I have no doubt in my mind that he really loves you. I don't think I have ever seen any love like that before." Mike said sitting down by Aria.

"It really means a lot to hear you say that, I love him with all of my heart."

"I know you do, you have a great man don't ever let go. Now I guess you should probably get back to the hospital." Make said.

When Aria arrived at the hospital there were about 5 police officers in Ezra's room.

"What's going on?" Aria asked running over to the bed and grabbing Ezra's hand.

"Miss. Montgomery?" One of the police officers asked, and Aria shook her head.

"We found Brad a few blocks from your apartment this morning. We arrested him and he is now in prison. We need your statement about what happened yesterday, along with some more information about the night he reaped you." The officer told Aria.

"I already told you about that night."

"We understand that, we are hoping to get some more details because we want this guy to never see the light of day again. We have to go now, please if anything else happens or you remember anything else please don't hesitate to call us and we will get a hold of you later Miss. Montgomery for your statement." The officer said before exiting the room.

"Oh Ezra I hope that this is really over." Aria said crying into Ezra's chest.

"I do to, I do to." Ezra said.

**I wanted to leave this on a happy note for you guys since I totally left you guys with a crazy cliffhanger. Anyway pleaseeeeeeee Review I have gotten some great ideas from your reviews and they really help. Like I said I would really like to get a 100 before I end this story which is still to be determined. Well Read & Review and let me know what you think.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	19. I'm supposed to protect you

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I know it wasn't the most exciting but I wanted you to know that Ezra was okay incase I couldn't update for a while.**

After about a week Ezra was getting ready to go home. The nurse was going over all the papers for him to be released when Aria walked in.

"Hey." Aria said walking over and sitting down on the bed next to Ezra.

"Hey yourself." Ezra said pulling her close and kissing her. "You know that you won't hurt me if you touch me right?"

"I know but I'm afraid that I'll accidently like hit your wound." Aria said looking into his eyes.

"It'll be okay."

"Well Mr. Fitz, as soon as you sign these papers you are free to go." The nurse said when she was done filling out the papers. Ezra signed the needed papers and was wheeled to his car that Aria had driven over. With a little help from the nurse he got in and was ready to go.

"You know Ezra you are always taking care of me it's nice to take care of you for once." Aria said on their way home.

"Well you need to make sure and rest you don't have too much long to your little baby joins us." Ezra said.

"I know about 2 more months, give or take." Aria said smiling. "Now let's get you settled in mom and Mike are staying for a few days in a hotel so they will be around during the day to help out and dad will still be staying with us."

"They really don't have to do all of this. I know that they have been here for a while and that they have a life of their own to get back to."

"Ez, they said that what you have down for me is way beyond anything that they could ever do to repay you and they feel as though they owe you this." Aria said getting out of the car.

"Well they don't." Ezra huffed before walking up to his apartment.

Once Aria got up to the apartment she saw Ezra standing outside the door.

"Are you going to go in and yell at my parents too?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Aria this is just so much to take in."

"Whatever, please just be nice to my parents they have given up a lot to be here and help you." Aria said before brushing by Ezra and going into the apartment. Ezra then walked in to a room full of people. Byron, Ella, Mike, Rose, and Kyle were all there for him. As soon as he walked in the door his little sister ran up and hugged him.

"Ezra I am so sorry I didn't come and see you but I was told it would be safer to just stay away till you got home. I am so glad you are okay. I love you so much." Rose sobbed into his chest.

"Rosie, I am fine well at least I will be fine." Ezra said to her trying to calm her down.

After everyone ate and played a few board games Rose and Kyle decided it was time to head home and let Ezra rest. Ella, Byron, and Mike all went to the hotel to get Ella and Mike settled in, leaving Aria and Ezra alone.

"Well are you going to tell me what the heck is going on and why you are being so mean?" Aria said sitting on the chair across from Ezra.

"Nothing is going on."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it, you have been in a bad mood all day."

"I'm just mad about what happened, that's all." Ezra said not looking at Aria.

"And you don't think it affected me at all. I stood there and watch my boyfriend bleed everywhere. I watched the man I love get shot and there was nothing I could do. I waited in the hospital not knowing if you would ever wake up all while being pregnant by a rapist. Well let me tell you Ezra my life is no walk in the park either." Aria said standing up and walking towards the bedroom.

"I'm mad because I was supposed to protect you." Ezra said from his place on the couch stopping Aria in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Aria said walking over to the couch.

"I am supposed to protect you; I failed the minute Brad got into the house." Ezra said.

"None of this was your fault Ezra, none of it at all. I opened the door thinking it was you." Aria said sitting down beside of Ezra.

"I should have never have left. I should have waited till your dad got home and then went. It's all my fault that Brad got in and it's all my fault that he pulled a gun on you." Ezra said with tears in his eyes.

"Ezra it is not all your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself for it."

"But what if something happened to the baby or you. I can't live without you Aria." Ezra said taking her hand.

"But Ezra nothing happened to me or the baby you have to remember that. Don't think about what if's think about what is going on now." Aria said.

"I'm so sorry."

"There is no reason to be. Please, please stop doing this to yourself." Aria pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to do me a favor." Ezra said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Aria asked curious.

"You have to come take a nap with me."

"Let me think about it." Aria said smiling. Ezra quickly wrapped her in his arms and they both fell asleep like that, together in each other's arms. They were both safe as long as they had each other.

**There's another chapter. Kind of short but I think a lot happened and we kind of got to see that how Ezra feels about everything that is happening. Is it just me or are not a lot of people updating their stories? Anyway I don't know how many more chapters I am going to make but I am definitely felling a sequel. I also want to do a songfic but I don't know of a song so if you have any ideas let me know.**

**xoxoxoxox **


	20. Once In Love, Always In Love

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry my grammar was terrible but I was in a hurry to get it up for you guys. I am updating since I have a day off so I hope that you guys enjoy it. **

Two months had passed since Ezra had gotten shot. Things were going great for him and Aria. They were on a great understanding of each other and learned that both of them needed help. Ezra learned to let go of the fact that he couldn't always protect Aria and Aria learned to let Ezra help her in any way possible. It was now spring and classes were almost over for Byron. Aria was working on her final paper for her English class when she started to feel odd.

"Aria are you okay?" Ezra asked walking in and sitting down on the bed beside of Aria. Aria had been put on complete bed rest two weeks ago to help prevent her from going into early labor and to help keep her stress levels down.

"I'm okay; I just think that I ate way too much earlier." Aria lied.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked eying her.

"I am positive. Could you get me some water though writing this paper makes me thirsty." Aria chuckled.

"Anything for you my love." Ezra said and pecked her on the cheek before he got up to get her water.

After Ezra had left Aria felt a sharp pain go through her back, it was enough to take her breath away. Ezra soon came back in with her water causing her to put on a fake front and work on her paper.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ezra asked eyeing Aria.

"I'm fine now go and watch TV or something and let me finish." Aria said shewing Ezra out of the room.

After a few hours Ezra heard a blood curdling scream coming from the bedroom. Ezra almost face planted the floor he got up so fast.

"Aria what is wrong?" Ezra asked running over to her side.

"The baby is coming." Aria shouted. "Call my parents and the doctor and the hospital and your sister."

"Aria calm down, now tell me what do you need me to get?" Ezra asked trying to calm down Aria.

"My bag it's already packed in the closet." Aria said taking deep breaths.

"Okay let me go and call the doctor and the hospital and I'll call your parents and my sister on the way." Ezra said calmly even though in his head he was freaking out.

Ezra helped Aria out of the apartment and carried her down the stairs. When they had reached the car another bad contraction had hit Aria and she instantly grabbed Ezra's hand to help her through it. They made it to the hospital in record time and no speeding tickets. As soon as they got in the nurses ushered them up to labor and delivery, where Aria was assigned a room.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

Rose and Kyle arrived in about 20 minutes and Byron, Ella, and Mike arrived in about a half hour. Ella and Mike had been staying in a nearby hotel since Aria's due date was so close.

"Oh my baby how are you?" Ella asked as she ran over to Aria's side.

"Okay, I guess not in too much pain right now but I will be soon enough." Aria laughed.

"Well Miss Montgomery it looks like it will still be a few hours until you are ready to deliver, but on the bright side of things everything seems to be doing fine." A nurse said to Aria.

"Everybody can I please talk to Rose and Kyle alone for a few minutes?" Aria asked everybody in the room.

"Of course honey." Ella said. As soon as everyone had left the room Aria began to talk.

"I just want to tell you guys that I am so grateful for what you are doing. This is becoming so real to me and I see how unprepared I am to have a child and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything that you are doing for me." Aria said tearing up.

"Aria we just want you to know that we will love her as our own and that we want you and your family to be a part of her life." Rose said taking Aria's hand. "As much as I would love to sit here and talk to you my brother has texted me 5 times already to make sure you are okay."

"Could you tell everybody that they can come in, please?"

"Aria are you okay?" Ezra rushed to her side as soon as Rose told them they could come in.

"Oh my gosh yes Ezra I am fine I just wanted to thank your sister and brother-in-law." Aria said grabbing his hand as another contraction came.

"Aria it appears that you are farther along in your labor then we though it is time to push." The doctor said once he had checked out Aria. Byron, Mike, and Kyle all left the room leaving Ella, Ezra, and Rose to be there for Aria.

"This is it baby." Ezra said going up and brushing back tears that were falling from Aria's eyes. Aria grabbed onto Ella's hand her left side and Ezra's hand on the right side while Rose stood behind Ezra for moral support for his sanity.

"Okay Aria on the count of 3 push. 1, 2, 3 okay push." The doctor told Aria. Aria pushed off and on for about 5 minutes before a small cry was heard.

"It's a girl, okay now who is going to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"Ezra would you mind?" Aria asked. Ezra nodded with tears in his eyes and cut the umbilical of the most precious baby he had ever seen. The doctor then handed the baby to Aria who started to cry uncontrollably.

"What are you going to name her?" Ella asked.

"Lydia Faith, I have always loved the name Lydia and I have had nothing but faith to run on this entire time." Aria said looking at her mom.

After a few minutes Byron, Mike, and Kyle entered the room. Lydia was passed around and loved by all. After a few hours of mother and daughter time Aria finally signed over the papers to Rose and Kyle for the adoption. When the time came for Aria to put down the name of the father, she put down Ezra Fitz. As far as she was concerned Ezra had been more of a father in the last few hours then Brad was ever going to be.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

The next morning Aria woke up to a crying baby and realized it was time to feed her. Aria decided that she wanted one night with her little girl and she had asked Ezra to stay with her, so that they could have one night as a little family. A few minutes later a phone rang. Ezra excused herself and came back a few minutes later with a pale look on his face.

"Who was that?" Aria asked.

"It was one of the officers that was on Brad's case. His trial is over and he only got 10 years for shooting me. They said there was no way to prove that he raped you. I don't know all of the details. I'm so sorry Aria."

"You know right now I don't even care. I am just happy that everything kind of actually worked out. Besides in 10 years we will hopefully be nowhere near Brad. I love you Ezra so much." Aria said leaning over to kiss Ezra who was seated beside her on her bed.

"I love you too." Ezra said putting his arm around Aria and pulling her close.

**Okay guys this is the last chapter for this story. I don't want to drag it out too much so that people get tired of it. I think that it has been a success beyond what I could have imagined and I want to leave on a high note. But do not fret my friends because there will in fact be a sequel. I do not know when but it will begin in the next few weeks. Please leave idea's for it and you never know it might be used. Thank you for all who have read, reviewed, and added it to favorite story/author and author/story alerts it means a lot. Until my next story *hopefully soon* (if you bug me enough I may make time for it).**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
